This invention relates to a power tilt device and more particuarly to an improved, simplified and compact power tilt device for the outboard drive of a marine propulsion unit.
It has been the practice to provide a power unit for tilting the outboard drive of a marine propulsion unit. But the term "outboard drive", reference is made to either the outboard drive portion of an inboard-outboard marine propulsion unit or an outboard motor per se. In connection with such units, particularly those of the larger horsepower range, the use of a power tilt and trim unit has many advantages. Such units normally include a fluid motor for effecting the pivotal movement, a pump for supplying fluid under pressure to the fluid motor and a drive unit for the pump such as an electric motor. In some of these arrangements, the pump, fluid motor and electric motor are all contained as a single unit. However, the previous arrangements embodying such single units have exposed the electric motor and pump in a location so that they could be readily damaged. That is, with such unitary assemblies of the type heretofore proposed, the motor and pump are exposed in an area where they may be struck by other objects and become damaged.
Alternatively, it has been proposed to position the electic motor and driven pump internally of the watercraft and to connect the pump to the fluid motor by means of fluid lines that extend externally of the hull. Such arrangements are not particularly desirable because the additional fluid lines form a source of possible leakage, the lines are positioned where they themselves could be damaged, and the remote positioning increases the amount of fluid which must be contained in the system for it to be operative.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, compact power tilt and trim unit for an outboard drive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a unitary pump and fluid motor arrangement for the tilt and trim unit of an outboard drive wherein the components are mounted in such a way that they are protected
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved, compact pump and fluid motor for a marine power trim and tilt unit which can be conveniently positioned within the outboard drive and protected by it from damage.